


[Broken] Drift

by Yu_Keeh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mecha, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_Keeh/pseuds/Yu_Keeh
Summary: Untuk melawan monster, kau harus menjadi monster. Kuroko Tetsuya selalu merasa omongan itu adalah omong kosong.Untuk memenangkan pertarungan melawan monster, bagi Tetsuya, yang penting adalah sisi manusiawi dalam diri. Seseorang baru akan menjadi kuat apabila memiliki hal yang ingin dilindungi.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Nijimura Shuuzou, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya, Himuro Tatsuya & Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 2





	1. PROLOG

**Author's Note:**

> The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> Pacific Rim © Travis Beacham & Guilermo Del Toro  
> [Broken] Drift © 2020 by Handsome Mayhem & Shinju Ageha   
> Artwork © Shinju Ageha

KAIJU(怪獣 kaijū, Japanesse)Giant Beast

Jaeger (German) Hunter__

**PROLOG**

Tokyo Bay Shatterdome. 2025

Friday 13th. 04.05 a.m

Kaiju War Year 2_

_"Coyote Tango **[1]**. Melapor ke teluk. Serangan dalam lima belas menit.”_

Suara sintetis mesin menyerupai suara wanita pembaca ramalan cuaca televisi. Jauh lebih kaku. Stabil. Tidak pernah gagal membangunkan Kuroko Tetsuya separah apapun kantuk berkabut di benak.

“Aomine-kun.” Tetsuya beringsut bangun. Dingin udara AC membelai pundak telanjang. Memijat pelipis, Tetsuya berusaha untuk bisa tersadar penuh.

“Ngh.” Gundukan di balik selimut di sampingnya hanya berbalik badan. Tetsuya terpaksa menarik selimut hangat itu, membiarkan Aomine mengigil kedinginan.

“Lima menit.” Aomine berkata dengan suara parau. “Aku benar-benar mengantuk.”

Tetsuya mendudukan diri di ranjang. Dipungutinya kaus kelabu yang tercecer di lantai bersama dengan celana kargo senada dan kaus kaki hitam. Suara wanita dari speaker menginformasikan tipe kaiju yang terdeteksi radar.

“Tidak ada waktu, Aomine-kun. Serangan dalam lima belas menit. Akashi-san akan marah jika kita terlambat.”

Aomine menggeram untuk terakhir kali sebelum mengikuti Tetsuya berpakaian. Asal-asalan, keduanya berebut menggunakan wastafel untuk mencuci muka.

“Jadi kali ini apa?” tanya Aomine seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetes-tetes air menitik dari helai rambut hitam kebiruan, muncrat sampai mengenai muka Tetsuya. “Puah. Segar banget.”

“Kaiju dengan kode nama Onibaba[2]. Kategori dua.” Tetsuya menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk biru muda cepat-cepat. “Jangan menggelengkan kepala seperti itu, Aomine-kun. Seperti Nigou saja.”

“Sialan, Tetsu. Aku bukan anjing.”

_“Coyote Tango. Melapor ke teluk sekarang. Serangan diperkirakan dalam sepuluh menit.”_

“Sudah tidak ada waktu bercanda. Ayo, Tetsu.”

***

Shatterdome Tokyo adalah salah satu pangkalan Jaeger terbesar. Direncanakan pula untuk menjadi pangkalan pusat dari semua Jaeger yang beroperasi, basis pengembangan tenaga nuklir dan penelitian Kaiju.

Pintu otomatis bergeser membuka ketika Aomine meletakan plat _dog tag_ -nya di mesin pemindai. Suara Kiyoshi Teppei alias ‘Iron Heart’ sang pengawas menara menyambut ceria.

“Maaf mengganggu tidur kalian.” Kiyoshi berkata dengan senyum lebar. Ia memutar roda kursinya sampai menghadap Tetsuya dan Aomine. “Tapi Kaiju tidak pernah berpikir apakah pilot Jaeger sedang tidur atau tidak.”

“Tidak masalah, Kiyoshi-san. Memang sudah tugas kami.”

Kiyoshi melambaikan tangan sekali lagi saat Tetsuya dan Aomine berbarengan memasuki ruang ganti _drivesuit_[3]. Jaket seragam dilucuti, kaus dilepas untuk diganti dengan _body suit_ hitam pas badan berbahan polymer. Lapisan selanjutnya dipakaikan dengan dibantu dua orang untuk masing-masing pilot.

"Waktunya bertarung.”

***

“Bagaimana, Kiyoshi-san?”

Seijuurou Akashi, jenderal muda dengan kontribusi besar dalam pengembangan proyek Jaeger melempar tanya di detik yang sama ketika ia melewati pintu geser menuju ruang utama di menara pengawas. 

“Semua baik,” jawab Kiyoshi tenang. “Kategori dua. Tidak mungkin tidak bisa dikalahkan Coyote Tango.”

“Bagus. Peluncuran akan segera dimulai dalam tiga menit,” ucap Kiyoshi lagi. Ia mengamati layar hologram yang melayang di depannya, gambaran dari kamera yang ada di ruangan Coyote Tango.

“Aku akan segera membuka gerbang peluncuran. Kalian sudah siap?”

“Siap!”

“Bagus!”

Gemuruh mesin terdengar memenuhi garasi Shatterdome tempat Coyote Tango diparkir jika tidak sedang difungsikan. Landasan melingkar perlahan berputar, naik membawa Jaeger seberat 2.312 ton menuju permukaan Samudra pasifik. Pintu raksasa di tepi pantai membuka ketika landasan lingkaran itu sudah berada di titik tertingginya.

“Wow.” Aomine berkomentar sinis. “Bicara tentang cuara buruk untuk menghadapi Kaiju…”

“Arah jam dua. Onibaba mendekat. Bersiap untuk menembak sasaran.”

Onibaba bukan kaiju yang menyeramkan. Bagi Aomine dan Tetsuya yang pernah menghadapi kategori empat macam Otachi dan Raiju[4], raksasa lima puluh meter ini hanya selingan semata. Mainan pengisi waktu yang tidak perlu ditakuti.

“Wow. Lihat kakinya. Aku suka kepiting dan udang tapi jika sudah dibuat jadi seperti Onibaba ini mungkin aku akan kehilangan selera,” Aomine berujar mengejek. “Mari selesaikan dengan cepat. Kita segera kembali ke asrama dan tidur sampai siang.”

***

Kiyoshi memandangi bagaimana Coyote Tango dengan gagah berjalan membelah laut dengan kaki-kaki beratnya. Namun pergerakan di radar tidak luput dari pengawasannya.

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Kiyoshi buru-buru kembali menarik mikrofon. “Aomine! Kuroko!”

Teriakan sang pengawas menara membuat dua pilot terkaget. Akan tetapi mereka tidak diberi banyak waktu untuk memproses alasan dibalik kepanikan tiba-tiba Kiyoshi.

Secara ajaib, Onibaba yang seharusnya sudah mati karena tembakan telak di kepala mengamuk. Monster berkaki kepiting melompat ke tubuh Coyote Tango. Ujung capitnya tajam, merusak sendi robot raksasa.

Lampu di dalam kokpit menyala merah; peringatan tanda bahaya. _“Kerusakan di lambung Jaeger. Menunggu perintah retreat.”_

“Bangsat!” Aomine mengumpat. Ia dan Tetsu sama-sama kehilangan keseimbangan karena Onibaba tiba-tiba menaiki tubuh Coyote Tango. “Tetsu! Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Aku tidak ap—!”

Satu lagi capit dari Onibaba menghantam tubuh Coyote Tango, merusak kabel tebal yang menghantarkan tenaga listrik ke seluruh tubuh robot jaeger itu. Sisi yang dihantamnya terhubung dengan aliran saraf Tetsuya.

“Tetsu!”

Aomine berteriak panik. Ia berusaha mencari cara memerangi monster ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Aomine merasa takut pada kaiju kategori dua.

“Sialan! Tetsu! Bertahanl—!”

Entah bagaimana capit belakang Onibaba bisa begerak sebebas capit depan. Ia merobek putus kabel yang terhubung ke saraf tulang belakang Tetsuya.

“Tetsu!” Teriakan Aomine terdengar memilukan. Mereka berbagi pikiran. Serangan yang berefek langsung pada tubuh Tetsuya itu terbagi pula ke dalam pikirannya. Dan jika ia yang hanya menopang Tetsuya saja merasa sakit sebegininya, Aomine tidak bisa membayangkan setersiksa apa Tetsuya yang menanggung langsung efek kerusakan bagian kiri jaeger mereka.

Tapi hanya berselang sepuluh detik berikutnya, Aomine menghadapi mimpi paling buruk. Mimpi di mana ia tidak bisa terbangun lagi.

***

Di dalam menara pengawas, semua orang panik. Seijuurou kehilangan kesabaran akan usaha sia-sia para bawahannya untuk menolong dua pilotnya. Onibaba berada terlalu jauh dari jangkauan rudal milik Shatterdome. Lagipula, peluncuran rudal yang makan waktu beberapa detik akan sangat mungkin dapat dihindari monster itu.

“Aku akan ke sana!” Seijuurou berkata seraya berlari menuju pintu. “Siapkan Striker, Kiyoshi-san. Aku akan naik.”

“Akashi!”

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Kiyoshi menarik layar hologram yang mengambang di depannya dengan tangan. Layar sentuh canggih memperlihatkan gambar jaeger lain yang disimpan di tubuh raksasa Tokyo Shatterdome.

“Memulai pengaktifan Striker Eureka[5]!”

“Anda bercanda, Kiyoshi-san!” Seorang anggota menjerit panik walau tangan-tangannya secara otomatis bekerja di atas papan kunci. “Akashi-san tidak punya co-pilot!”

“Aku tahu!” Di luar kebiasaan, Kiyoshi membentak. “Lakukan saja perintahnya!”

Kiyoshi tahu Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari akan memberondongnya dengan sindiran pedas setelah ini. Oke, mungkin hanya Midorima. Bagaimanapun juga, menaiki Jaeger seorang diri adalah hal gila. Beban mentalnya terlalu berat.

Tapi justru karena itu juga, Kiyoshi percaya, saat ini hanya jenderal berambut merah itu yang bisa memperbaiki keadaan.

***

Rasa sakit ketika kerusakan Coyote Tango berefek langsung pada tubuhnya bukan hal yang tidak bisa Tetsuya tanggung. Dia sudah cukup terbiasa. Akan angkuh sekali rasanya jika Tetsuya bilang bahwa selama ini, ia dan Aomine selalu keluar dari medan perang tanpa terluka.

Tanpa kalah, memang. Tapi tidak pernah tidak terluka. Tetsuya menyebutnya risiko pekerjaan dan demi kemanusiaan. Pemikiran itulah yang membuat Tetsuya mampu menanggungnya.

Tapi ketika Onibaba merusak keseimbangan mereka, liar menancapkan tangan capitnya ke kokpit dan merebut Aomine dari sisinya dalam sekejap mata, Tetsuya baru merasakan apa itu hancur.

Sakit yang tidak bisa dilukiskan kata-kata. Teriakan Aomine yang sudah lama hilang ditelan kerasnya gemuruh ombak seolah tinggal di telinganya dan enggan pergi begitu saja.

Tetsuya tahu ketika Coyote Tango roboh. Tapi ia kehilangan kesadaran ketika air laut mulai memasuki kokpit.

Ia aman di dalam _drivesuit_ -nya. Tapi bahkan oksigen yang masih tersisa tidak bisa membuatnya merasa lega. Sesak. Ia sulit bernapas.

_Aomine-kun…_

***

[1] Coyote Tango: Jaeger yang dibuat di Jepang (bisa dicek di Pacific Rim Wiki)

[2] Onibaba: Bisa ditranslasikan kasar ‘ogre grandma’. Kaiju dengan tinggi 57,3 m dan berat mencapai 2.040 ton. Memiliki 4 kaki dan menyerupai hewan dari filum crustacea.

[3] Drivesuit: Pakaian pilot Jaeger. Terdiri atas circuitry suit yang fleksibel untuk membaca gerak tubuh dan menghubungkannya ke jaeger dan battle armor dari logam yang melindungi tubuh pilot lebih menyeluruh saat bertarung.

[4] Otachi dan Raiju: dua dari beberapa nama Kaiju kategori empat yang pernah dibahas di canon Pacific Rim.

[5] Striker Eureka: Jaeger yang di canonnya dibuat oleh Australia. Lebih ringan bobotnya dan memungkinkan pergerakan cepat.


	2. -1-

**—1—**

_“The scariest monster are the ones_

_that lurk within our souls”_

_[Edgar Allan Poe]_

_“Bye… Taiga…”_

_***_

“TATSUYA!”

Pemandangan yang menyambut Kagami Taiga adalah langit-langit logam kusam dan tangannya sendiri yang kapalan. Kagami mencoba meraih sesuatu di udara kosong. Sadar yang ia lakukan sia-sia, Kagami menurunkan tangan. Kipas ventilasi berputar pelan, cukup membuat udara tersirkulasi di dalam ruangan tapi tidak mengusir kalor yang menggantungi udara. Kagami mengusap butiran keringat di dahi.

Jam analog berbunyi tik-tik-tik. Pukul enam pagi kurang dua menit. Alarm bahkan belum berbunyi dan Kagami telah terjaga penuh.

_“Shit!”_

Dua tahun berlalu sejak Anchorage Shatterdome porak poranda oleh serangan Knifehead. Mimpi buruk belum bosan menempeli hidup Kagami. Bahkan ketika dia tidak tertidur. Teriakan terakhir Himuro seringkali menimpa suara tawa renyah yang sangat Kagami sukai, menuduh dan menyudutkannya sampai ia merasa ingin mati.

Bunyi ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar Kagami. Pria berambut merah menendang selimut tipis sampai jatuh ke lantai. Memakai tanktop hitam untuk menutupi torso telanjang, Kagami lalu menghampiri pintu. Lewat lubang intip, dia melihat Akashi Seijuurou.

Peduli setan penampilan Kagami saat ini sangat tidak pantas untuk menyambut seorang Jenderal. Sejak awal—menurut Kagami—Jenderal inilah yang tidak tahu diri untuk mengganggunya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

“Selamat pagi, Kagami.” Seijuurou menyapa dengan nada santun, seolah Kagami bukan bawahannya. “Tidurmu nyenyak?”

Kagami memasang wajah masam.

“Barang-barangmu yang lain belum sampai?”

“Memang hanya segitu,” jawab Kagami tak acuh. Kagami mendudukan diri di ranjangnya, tidak peduli Seijuurou mau duduk di mana saja. Seijuurou mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri bersandar pada meja tulis kosong di dekat ranjang.

“Tesmu diadakan siang ini.”

Seijuurou punya kebiasaan berbicara langsung menuju inti permasalahan. Keterusterangan yang bahkan membuat namanya terkenal di luar Tokyo Shatterdome. 

“Sudah kukatakan,” ujar Kagami diselingi hela napas berat. “Ini percuma, Akashi.” _Tidak ada yang bisa menjadi co-pilotku selain Tatsuya._

“Kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak dicoba bukan?”

***

Kecocokan saraf para ranger ditentukan melalui tes fisik. Dari pertarungan satu lawan satu, akan terlihat keseimbangan dua kandidat. Mana yang lebih agresif atau sebaliknya, terlalu pasif. Segala sesuatu yang berlebihan tidak baik jika dua orang ranger sudah menaiki kokpit jaeger. Ketimpangan dalam pengendalian robot raksasa, di dalam peperangan membasmi kaiju, berpotensi pada hilangnya nyawa.

“Kita mulai.” Seijuurou menepukan tangannya. “Dan perlu kuingatkan lagi. Di antara kalian, hanya yang bisa mengimbangi Kagami yang akan mendapat kehormatan menaiki jaeger.”

“Tunggu!”

Rasa-rasanya ada kesalahan di sini. Kagami mengira bahwa jika ia gagal mendapatkan co-pilot, maka dia yang akan diberhentikan. Bukan para junior ini yang dieliminasi begitu saja. 

Seijuurou, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Kagami, hanya menoleh dengan senyum simpul di wajah tampannya. “Ada keluhan, Kagami?”

“Ini. Tidak. Maksudku…” Kagami terbata-bata. “Bukankah…”

“Aku bukan mencari pilot baru di sini. Aku mencari co-pilot untukmu. Bukankah wajar saja mengeliminasi siapapun yang tidak bisa mengimbangimu?”

_Well, shit does happen in life._

Kagami mengutuk dalam hati. Jika memang demikian kemauan Seijuurou, maka sebaiknya Kagami tunjukan saja yang terburuk.

***

Tongkat kayu yang berputar di udara menimbulkan suara berdesir. Kagami mengetukan ujungnya dua kali ke lantai sebelum menoleh ke balik punggungnya.

“Bisa kita hentikan ini, Akashi?”

“Tentu.” Seijuurou berkata kalem. “Jika kau bisa hentikan sikap kekanakanmu sejak awal, ini pasti sudah selesai.”

“Aku tidak menger—”

_“This is a dialogue, not a fight.”_

Untuk sekejap, Kagami dapat merasakan tatapan Seijuurou begitu menusuk.

_“You didn’t give them a chance at all, did you, Kagami?”_

_“You know what?”_ Nada Kagami meninggi. _“Fuck you, Akashi! I’ve had enough of all this bullshit!”_

Kagami membanting tongkat kayunya ke lantai. Melewati Midorima dan Takao yang menatapnya kaget, Kagami memungut jaketnya yang entah sejak kapan tercecer di lantai. Ditentengnya pula sepatu boots berat lalu ia berlalu cepat.

Setelah pintu ruangan tertutup, Takao berkomentar, “Wow. Jelek sekali sifatnya.”

“Bagaimana, Akashi?” Midorima bertanya tanpa memedulikan komentar Takao.

Seijuurou bergumam pelan. “Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain ya?”

“Akashi?”

“Takao. Tolong bubarkan semua yang ada di sini.”

“? Oke?”

“Midorima.”

“Ya?”

“Kondisi Kuroko…. Apa sudah cukup stabil?”

“Vitalnya tidak buruk. Tapi—tunggu! Akashi, jangan bilang kau mau—”

“Bawa Kuroko ke ruanganku. Adakan pertemuan dengan Kagami satu jam lagi.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser for our upcoming fanbook. Pre Order start soon, near ComiFuro.   
> Stay tune on our circle page for more info.  
> Facebook: @NightParadeCircle


End file.
